


Poor Choice of Words

by GlueyNewt



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, short fic, short smut-ish, technically I guess, this had been sitting in my notes for a while lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is annoying, we all know this. Brendon can take things too far, we all know this. Both Brendon and Dallon are horny little fucks, we all know this. Something about all that stage-gay was bound to happen, we all know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Choice of Words

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see?? I kinda have a new route now whoops. I'm band trash now lmao. I know it's short but I thought why not post it eh 
> 
> comments/requests/critiques are always welcome.

"That was totally uncalled for, Brendon!" Dallon stormed around the dressing room. Brendon simply sat on the couch, grinning.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Y- YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?" Dallon screamed, "What about you grabbing my crotch in the middle of a song, and how absurd it is that you'd do so, don't you understand?"

Brendon stood up and grabbed Dallon's shoulders, "Alright, yeah, I understand that. What I don't understand," Brendon moved his hands down Dallon's arms and to his chest, "is you rocking into my hand, though."

Dallon huffed, "I- what do you expect me to do? Just sit there while you basically give me a hand-job on stage?" 

"I could feel you getting hard in my hand, Dal," Brendon whispered into his ear. Dallon shuddered and blushed, "You fucking rocked your hips into me. That's what I don't understand."

"I hate you," Brendon walked Dallon back until he hit the wall. 

"No you don't," he kissed at Dallon's neck. 

Dallon let out a long breath, "You need to stop."

"Hmm, but you don't want me to," Brendon bucked his hips and Dallon groaned, throwing his head back. 

"You get me so fucking worked up," Brendon continued kissing his neck and Dallon's words faltered. 

"I know."

"Are you going to actually kiss me yet?" 

Brendon hummed against his neck and then dropped to his knees.

"Not yet."

Brendon slowly unbuttoned Dallon's jeans and brought them down in one movement. He mouthed over his boxers and Dallon moaned filthily. Brendon tore the clothing down and licked at Dallon's hip, teasing him. Dallon groaned and bucked his hips. 

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" Brendon slowly licked up Dallon's shaft and moaned. 

"Fuck, clearly not anymore," Dallon carded his hand through his hair, "God, you're horrible."

"As a person, yes, but not at this," Brendon quickly took his dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Dallon grabbed Brendon's hair and pulled, a string of curse words exiting his mouth. 

Dallon led Brendon's head as he bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue and causing Dallon to get louder. Dallon tugged on Brendon's hair and pulled him off, bringing him up into a kiss. 

"I can taste myself," Dallon moaned into Brendon's mouth, "It's fucking hot."

"You didn't even let me finish," Brendon whined, reaching down to grab Dallon's dick and fist it slowly.

But Dallon grabbed his hand and kissed him harder, "I have bigger plans."

"You're an asshole."

"Poor choice of words."


End file.
